


Moments Just Missed

by TheSocialExperiment



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSocialExperiment/pseuds/TheSocialExperiment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old story, back when i shipped america and greece. posting it to have it safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Just Missed

Moments Just Missed  
Chapter 1   
I woke up to morning light streaming through the windows. I blinked rapidly to clear the sleep out on my eyes and shook myself awake. There was a soft snore and purrs rumbling on my right. I turned to face my sleeping lover and his favorite cat. The cold breeze and the salty air from the open window washed over you with a wave of nostalgia.  
~He was sprawled out on a bench, facing the bright blue sea. The salty wind swept the hair around his face. A kitten was purring at his feet and another was stretched contently across his lap. His head had fallen back and was resting against the back of the bench. I remember how astonished I was. How could it have been possible for someone to be that gorgeous? His face looked so innocent and pure.~  
Even as I look his face now, I still get that same feeling of when I first saw him, the butterflies and the rush of pure adrenalin. He still is and always will be that mysterious and handsome boy, asleep with the cats by the sea.  
~To be honest, I was curious about this odd boy. I walked up to his sleeping form. The cat on his lap stirred and looked up at me. Its bright green eyes shocked me. After giving its gray and white fur a couple of licks, it began rubbing its head on the sleeping boy. The boy didn’t open his eyes. He just put a hand on the cat’s small body. The cat stilled and layed back down, purring happily. I realized that he was sleeping when I heard a soft snore.  
I began to laugh. He had such a serene expression on his face, surrounded by cats, and he was snoring. Asleep. On a bench. In the most gorgeous country I’ve ever been in. Still giggling, I looked up to find piercing green eyes staring intensely at me. He removed the gray and white cat from his lap and stood up. He yawned and stretched in a very feline manner. I opened my mouth to say something. Not even looking at me, he turned and walked away.  
I was quite shocked to say the least. No one was ever that rude to me! I swiftly caught up to him. He stopped and looked down at me. “You. What do you want?” he asked. I was stunned again. He was so… abrupt. I froze up. He just stared down at me with his sleepy green eyes half lidded. “You aren’t from here,” he stated. I nodded. “I’m sorry to have woken you, I was just wandering around…kinda lost…” I trailed off after seeing his confused expression. He tilted his head to the side.  
"Who are you?" he asked. “Amelia," I responded. “Amelia F. Jones."~

 

Moments Just Missed  
Chapter 2  
He smiled. “Nice to meet you, Amelia. I am Heracles Karpusi.” We just stood there, staring at each other. I had to break the awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for me. He looked completely unaffected. “Um… do you fall asleep randomly a lot?” I mentally facepalmed. Really Amelia? Really?!   
He looked at me quizzically. “I was just sitting there. Must have drifted off,” was his reply. Like everyone just ‘drifts off’ wherever they feel like it. Totally normal. No big deal. ‘Maybe it’s just what they do here is Greece…’ I thought to myself.  
I was currently in Athens, Greece. A friend has recommended this city for my European-Asian tour. Alfred was stuck at home doing all the work for our job while I was taking a break. Then it dawned on me who I was talking to and why his face was so familiar. I’d seen him at the world conference! “Yo, You’re Greece! I remember you now!” I yelped. “I saw you at the world conference! I met Hera but you were…well…asleep,” I giggled. “Your sister is really cool, man! We hung out with Kiku and Sakura after the meeting. She told us a lot about you.” His expression became panicked at the mention of her name. “Hey, is she alright?” I asked. “…She’s sick. I can’t believe I fell asleep. I was supposed to get her medicine back to her,” He said. “Can I visit her? I mean, we’re not really good friends or anything but she was really nice and-” he cut me off by taking my hand and started dragging me along behind him. I had to pretty much run to keep up with his long legged pace. The gray and white kitten was meowing and hissing frantically as it ran beside us. I leaned down and scooped it up into my arms. It purred as it settled into the fabric of my jacket.

 

Moments Just Missed  
Chapter 3   
We arrived at his beach-front house in no time at his pace. It was a very modest two or three bedroom house. It had large windows that were all propped open. The white and blue paint was starting to peel off from the salty air. A couple of cats were lounging in the sun. The gray and white kitten leapt out of my arms and darted in through an open window. Heracles let go of my hand and ran up to the door, unlocking it was shaking hands. I swiftly caught up with him and met up with him in the living room.  
The Hera I saw at the world conference and the one I saw now looked completely different. She was deathly pale. The green Greek undertones in her skin stood out to make her look even more sickly. Her rich brown hair was faded and limply tied back into a ponytail. She quickly sat up, but the violent coughs racked through her thin body made her lay back down. Heracles gently touched her face affectionately. “Hera, I brought some medicine from France. He said it helped with Françoise when they where going through bankruptcy. And we have a visitor,” he said as he waved in my general direction.  
I smiled at her. “Hey, Hera…” I said as I hugged her. Even though she was ill, she still smiled brightly. “Amelia!” she exclaimed. Confusion tugged her eyebrows together. “Why are you…here?” I replied, “Well Alfred was ‘kind’ enough to take over my duties while I’m touring the world! Prez said he needs to stop being such an asshole to everyone, so I’m making sure everyone knows that we aren’t all that bad!” Hera laughed. “You are a much better rep. for the countr-” she stopped abruptly, interrupted by rough coughs. When they stopped, there was blood on her hand. She sighed and wiped it off on a tissue.   
Heracles worriedly kneeled down next to her. She grabbed his shoulders and whispered something in his ear. Then she said louder, “Ok? Just let me sleep, I’ll be fine soon.” At his hesitant look, she said, “Please Heracles?” He sighed and nodded. “Good! Now go on! Leave a girl to peace,” and pushed him away.

 

Moments Just Missed  
Chapter 4  
Heracles and I walked back outside. The kitten ran up to me and started pawing at my foot. I picked it up and let it climb up my shoulder. It rested there in between the collar of my bomber jacket and my neck. It was warm and purring. There was an awkward silence for a while. When we were alone and out of hearing range, he said, “Ever since the economy crashed…she hasn’t been doing well. It’s just getting worse. The coughing up blood just started recently.” I thought for a while, then said, “When the Great Depression hit, the same thing happened to me. Alfred was fine, but I was horribly sick for what felt like forever. Not even Prez couldn’t do anything to help. As far as I can tell, the girls are economic, you guys are military, and political affairs affect both of us.” He nodded, “That makes sense.” You laughed, “Why do you think Feliciano is so weak, and his sister so badass?” Heracles smiled and laughed in agreement.   
I was out of things to talk about again. This was odd. I was never OUT of things to talk about. Why was he having this effect on me?! I had never truly liked another country besides Iggy, and that relationship was always awkward because he slept with my brother…so that went over well. Francis was always just a perverted fatherly figure. He creeps me out.   
'Shut up!' I scolded myself. I looked up at Greece. He had a carefree smile on his face, but now I could see worry and anxiety in his eyes. I stopped him by tugging on his arm. When he stopped in confusion, I hugged him. He stiffened up, not sure what to do, then put his arms around me. I had to stand on my toes so I wouldn't be squished into his chest. I stepped back and pushed his messy brown hair out of his face. “She's gonna be okay. Prez may not help you guys out, but I'll be here for you.”  
I’ll admit that I didn’t even think about what I did next. It just sorta fit in with the moment, I guess. I kissed him on the forehead, then on the lips. It wasn’t some deep, passionate kiss on the beach with romantic music in the background. The older country awkwardly stood there. He pulled back, quite red, and stuttered out something about needing to get back to Hera, then just about ran off.   
I watched him walk about sadly. I could feel myself turning more and more red. Some girl gave me (and the kitten) a weird look as she walked by. I stuck my tongue out at her. Always the mature one, that’s me. The kitten meowed softly in my ear. “You should go home, little one,” you told it. It hissed quietly. “Fine then, not my fault if Heracles gets mad at me for taking you home. You’re just too cute,” you exclaimed as it rubbed its head against your face.

 

Moments Just Missed  
Chapter 5  
After he had left, I stood there for a bit, not knowing what to do. I shuffled over to the shore, letting the waves wash over my feet. Nobody was there. All the tourists had gone back to their hotels to snuggle up in their warm beds. The sun was starting to go down and the warm breeze was turning cold rapidly. I waded out further, cursing occasionally when I stepped on something sharp or a cold wave hit above my hips.   
The last rays of sunlight bounced off the foamy waves, turning them gold and deep midnight blue. I sighed contently. Greece was just so beautiful. Most of my beaches were muddy brown with pollution. The Mediterranean was a clear turquoise with no murky browns in sight.  
The sun finally dipped below the horizon. I shivered. The cold wind turned to a biting frost. I returned to the shore, took off my shirt (plus the cat) and shorts and left them in the sand in favor of the bitter cold sea. I took a quick breath in and plunged under the surface. My mind was jolted into icy clarity. When I came up for air, the cold water dragged me back under. I kicked up to the surface and coughed up a mouthful of salt water. Everything was much different from our beaches.   
I drifted in place for a while, thoroughly chilling myself. The waves calmed and lapped gently at my body. I paddled back to shore. I was shivering and wrinkles from being in the water so long. The cat was still sitting on my clothes. His green eyes scanned my face. I suddenly felt exposed in my underwear, as if I felt eyes on me. I reached down to grab my clothes and slipped in the sand. I landed on my knees, fell forward and scratched up my arms and face. “Owww,” I muttered as I brushed sand out of my wounds. The kitten walked up to me and licked my arm, then looked to me right. I followed its gaze.   
Two feet were in my vision. The person leaned down and a hand brushed the now dried salty hair out of my face. It extended further down, offering to help me up. I looked up into now familiar green eyes. The cat brushed its tail across my leg, purring. I took his hand. I was immediately pulled up into strong arms. My injured cheek was pressed against his chest, but I didn’t dare move. His rough voice practically whispered, “Let’s take you home to get you cleaned up.” I half nodded because I was still trapped against his chest. Not that I was complaining or anything.   
I did protest when he swung me up into his arms bridal style. “Heracles! Put me down!” He shook his head. “Let me get my clothes at least.” He bent down to pick them up. The shirt was completely shredded and the shorts had cat urine on them. He threw them in a nearby trash can. “Hera will let you borrow some clothes,” he said, blushing as he tried to avoid looking at me. I crossed my arms in front of my chest. At least I’m wearing a decent and matching pair of underwear. Navy blue with a white lace trim. I stared up at his face. What can I say, I had a nice vantage point. His hair fell in front of his eyes, making me want to push it away. His eyes were beautiful and sorrowful at the same time. Sorrow that was more than centuries old.   
We got to the house with the cat tagging along. I noted in my mind to ask him about the kitten and it’s odd attachment to me. Hera was no longer on the couch. “She’s in bed now,” he said as if he could read my mind. He set me down on counter and took out a first aid kit from under the sink. I squeaked and hissed angrily when he sprayed that stingy disinfectant stuff on my face. “That hurts! Ouch! Gah! Stop it Heracles!” He held my face still and smeared cream on it to keep it from getting infected. He repeated this on my knees, and hesitantly on my wrists, trying not to look at my chest in the process. He finished wrapping a bandage around my wrist. That was the last one. “Bully,” I pouted.


End file.
